24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm
Jack informs Palmer of the Coral Snake brigade's connection to the attack on himself and Nina, and Palmer, Novick, and Sherry discover a connection to Roger Stanton. Reza cooperates with CTU, and with their help, he discovers the identity of the real link between the Warners and Syed Ali. Jack rescues Kate Warner in pursuit of Ali. Kim manages to escape from police custody, but is forced to leave Miguel behind. Episode Guide Previously on 24: *'George Mason' interrogates Bob Warner and Reza Naiyeer *'Kate Warner' and Paul Koplin are captured and interrogated by Syed Ali *The plane carrying Jack Bauer and Nina Myers is shot down. Soldiers attempt to track them down. Nina requests advance immunity for Jack's murder. *'Kim Bauer' requests an update on their transfer to CTU, but Officer Brown informs them that the Captain overruled the transfer request. *'President David Palmer' grants Nina's request for immunity. The following takes place between 5:00pm and 6:00pm... 05:00:00 President Palmer addresses the press corps in response to Ron Wieland's report about the bomb threat, dismissing the threat as being one of many that he receives constantly, and that this is one that he has chosen, using the authority of his office, to reveal nothing about. He asks Mike Novick for an update on Jack's status, and he tells him that he's still being held hostage. While they wait for confirmation on the bomb, Nina continues to verbally antagonize Jack, claiming she never meant her actions to be personal. Jack brings up Teri's murder, which Nina claims was necessary under the circumstances. Jack also brings up the bombing of CTU, which Nina denies any involvement in beyond the sale of the plans, but Jack reminds her that the sale makes her just as responsible. Nina shouts for Jack to wait silently for Palmer to call with the confirmation of the bomb, but Jack, seeing a sniper in the clearing, decides to provoke Nina by standing up and starting to walk away. Nina fires warning shots to attempt to scare Jack into kneeling again, but Jack is unfazed, telling her that killing him prematurely will be a violation of the agreement and will result in her returning to prison, and that any threat of his own death is meaningless because she intended to kill him upon receiving confirmation of the bomb anyway. Jack continues to defy Nina's orders until the sniper manages to shoot the rifle out of her hands and subdue her. 05:04:30 Officer Brown carries Kim and Miguel out to a transport while they continue to insist that they not be taken to Los Angeles, but Brown ignores their protests. Miguel attempts to free himself from Brown's grasp, but fails to do so. Novick receives a phone call informing him that the standoff is over and that Jack is safe and Nina is in custody. He informs Palmer of the resolution and asks if he wants Nina taken back to prison. Palmer says he'll agree the original pardon, but she is to be taken to Los Angeles in the meantime to share the danger of the other inhabitants. Jack whispers inaudibly into Nina's ear, and Nina looks disturbed by what she is told. As Jack walks away and looks at one of the fallen soldiers, he notices a tattoo of a coral snake on his arm. 05:06:43 Reza arrives with the two CTU agents assigned to accompany him and they begin their search for the files related to Syed Ali, but Reza is distracted by the consequences of implicating Bob Warner, but the investigating agent is unmoved by this. Syed Ali enters the room where Kate Warner is being interrogated and speaks to his colleague in Arabic, informing him that he is going to pray one last time. After Ali leaves, Kate is asked about what she knows from Bob Warner's files, and she continues to deny any knowledge. 05:09:37...05:09:38...05:09:39... 05:14:02 Palmer receives a call from Jack, who informs him that the soldiers who attacked them were members of the Coral Snake brigade, an American team led by Colonel Ron Samuels at Fort Benning that specializes in deep cover special ops and is financed by the NSA. Palmer expresses doubts, but Jack reminds him that they had access to their flight information, which means that someone on the inside was supplying them with intel. Palmer asks to remain informed as more information becomes available. 05:15:46 Michelle Dessler informs George Mason that Jack is about to arrive at Syed Ali's house and asks if he wants a live feed patched into him. George declines and starts coughing again. Michelle walks into his offfice and offers her condolences, unable to hide her sadness at his situation. Knowing that she now knows his secret, George offers her some fatherly advice to find something she loves and pursue it, telling her about his own regrets over taking a lucrative career with CTU over his preferred career of teaching. Roger Stanton arrives at the conference room to speak to Palmer, who asks him about Samuels and Coral Snake, but Stanton denies any knowledge, claiming the Pentagon funded them and put NSA's authorization on it for budgetary purposes. Palmer rejects this explanation, claiming that NSA has no military mandate. Stanton speculates that Coral Snake is someone's pet project and promises to look into it and leaves. Palmer then goes in to speak with Mike and Sherry, informing them of an American military involvement in the attack on Jack and Nina, as well as his suspicions about Stanton and his intention to arrest him. Sherry warns Palmer against arresting Stanton, but Mike sides with the President. Still, Palmer heeds Sherry's warnings and orders Mike to find a connection between Stanton and Coral Snake. 05:21:38 As Officer Brown transports Kim and Miguel to Los Angeles, he radios in the situation. Miguel creates a plan to distract Officer Brown by setting the vehicle on fire and asks for Kim's help, which she at first refuses, but then relents and cooperates with him. Meanwhile, Brown requests any information about the bomb over the radio. When Kim manages to set the fire, the SUV goes off-road, crashing in the process. 05:23:43...05:23:44...05:23:45... 05:27:54 Kim manages to escape from the crashed vehicle, but Miguel is still trapped inside. She climbs back in to get the keys to the handcuffs and to radio in for help, against Miguel's protests. She then climbs into the back portion to try and free Miguel. Kate still maintains complete ignorance of the contents of Bob's files in the face of being tortured. Meanwhile, outside the house, Jack briefs George on the situation and their plan to storm the house and asks for teams to be ready in the event of an evacuation. Reza is still accessing Bob's records for evidence of wrongdoing when Marie Warner arrives to apologize. They embrace and exchange vows of love before Marie is dismissed. 05:31:53 Ali's partner continues to torture Kate using a scalpel and vinegar while Kate begs for her life to be saved when Jack's party tries to storm the bathroom. Ali's partner attempts to hold Kate hostage, and Jack storms the bathroom and shoots the hostile and rescues Kate. Ali's partner dies of cyanide poisioning. Jack orders photographs and prints sent to CTU for confirmation that this is Syed Ali. 05:34:44...05:34:45...05:34:46... 05:38:55 Kim waits with Miguel, despite Miguel's urging that she escape. In the end, she leaves, but promises to find him when the incident is over. Kim manages to escape before the police and EMTs arrive. 05:40:33 Jack approaches Kate with a glass of water and his jacket and starts asking her some questions. She reveals that she hired a private investigator to help Marie, that there were more than one man torturing them, and that Syed Ali had already left by the time the CTU team had arrived. Sherry tells Mike about a communications network called OPCOM that had been inactive until recently, when it was ordered reactivated by Roger Stanton. Mike says that's not enough to indict Stanton, and Palmer orders an investigation into whether Stanton used OPCOM to contact Col. Samuels. 05:43:42 Jack calls Tony to let him know the identity of his informant, Kate Warner. Surprised, Tony informs Jack that he had the Warner family picked up a few hours prior due to the connection between Reza and Syed Ali, and also tells him about Bob's CIA connections. Tony asks if Kate is willing to cooperate, since none off the other family members are cooperating. After ending the call, Jack summons for Kate to be brought back down into the bathroom. 05:45:38 Mike locates a means into the OPCOM database when Sherry gives them the passcode of a retired agent to enter into the system along with the dates that Col. Samuels' office was logged into OPCOM Mike proceeds to the OC to investigate. Palmer expresses admiration for Sherry's talents and expresses appreciation for her assistance. 05:47:38...05:47:39...05:47:40... 05:51:49 Michelle receives a call from the Warner office indicating that Reza is cooperating with the investigation. Tony expresses confusion over the Warner-Ali connection, indicating that there's no reason to believe that Bob would have any terrorist dealings. Michelle reminds Tony of the paper trail connecting Ali to the Warners and Kate's abduction. When asked if there was anything else, Michelle tells Tony about her conversation with George, and pushing through the awkwardness, Michelle expresses her consent to a date, to which Tony responds that he's been keeping his distance to avoid a repeat of his relationship with Nina. Tony then agrees to a date on the condition that they save Los Angeles from the nuclear bomb. 05:54:22 Kate tells Jack about the conversation between Ali and his accomplice, indicating that they had been speaking in Arabic, a language she knew from her time in Saudi Arabia and remembered upon Marie's engagement to Reza. While still rusty, Kate was able to identify "prayer" as one of the words that they said repeatedly. Jack checks his watch, and then radios in requesting a list of every mosque within a 15 mile radius. Jack asks Kate to come with them because she is the only one who can identify Ali. 05:56:16 Stanton receives a cell phone call from Sherry letting him know that she revealed about OPCOM in order to secure Palmer's trust and admonishing him to continue playing his role in order to keep her in place. She informs him about the arrest warrant, but promises him that he will have everything he has wanted once the incident is over. Reza identifies a shipping order from January, when both he and Bob were in Europe and neither one of them could have completed the order. Upon further investigation, Reza realizes that someone hacked into the system from his laptop which he left behind, when he realizes the only other person who had access to his system. Suddenly, Marie shoots the CTU agent handling the investigation and points the gun at Reza. She reveals that she understimated his ability to trace the connection back to her, and Reza asks her if the last two years have meant nothing to her. Marie sheds a single tear and shoots Reza. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...'06:00:00'... Memorable Quotes * David Palmer: That wasn't the Gettysburg Address but it should buy us some time. * Nina Myers: I never meant it to be personal. * Jack Bauer: It felt pretty personal when you killed my wife. * Jack Bauer: You know what, you're right. I don't feel like waiting to die. * Jack Bauer: You shoot me before they find Ali, it'll be a violation of your agreement. They'll just slap you back in prison. * Nina Myers: And you'll be dead! * Jack Bauer: I'm already dead! * Mike Novick: (referring to Nina) In the meantime, where do you want her? * David Palmer: Los Angeles. Let her share the fate of everyone she's endangered. * Reza Naiyeer: Look, my fiancée just left me on my wedding day because I'm sending her father to jail, and since he's my employer, I think that pretty much means my whole life's in the toilet. So why don't you cut me some slack? * Agent Richards: There's a nuke somewhere in this city, and if you don't give me something useful in the next hour, I'll take you back to CTU and chain you to the roof so that you have a front row seat when the damn thing goes off. * George Mason: So what are you going to do tomorrow? If the bomb doesn't go off? Have you thought about it? * Michelle Dessler: No. * George Mason: Probably come back to work here? * Michelle Dessler: Of course. Why wouldn't I? * George Mason: I don't know. Are you happy on this job? Believe it or not, I used to want to be a teacher. Long time ago. Know why I didn't? DOD offered me more money. That's how I made my decision. So I made myself miserable and made everyone around me miserable for five thousand more dollars. That was my price. * Michelle Dessler: Sorry. * George Mason: You know, Michelle, I'm not a big advice giver, but under the circumstances, don't wait for your life to happen to you. Find something that makes you happy. Because everything else is just background noise. * Tony Almeida: (to Michelle) So what are you saying, that if we save L.A. from a nuclear bomb, you and I can go out for dinner and a movie? * Marie Warner: Reza, you really are very sweet. (shoots him) Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick *Laura Harris as Marie Warner *Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer *Innis Casey as Miguel *Michael McGrady as CHP Officer Brown *Aki Avni as Moshen *Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali *Daniel Dae Kim as Tom Baker *John Eddins as Agent Richards *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Assistant to Agent Richards *and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers *Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (uncredited) Notes and Trivia * The DVD copy of this episode features commentary by Penny Johnson Jerald and Joel Surnow. Day 210 210